It is common practice to have holders for cups or cans in trucks and automobiles. It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for keeping the contents of a cup desirably hot, and to provide a simple, effective and inexpensive means for avoiding spillage of the liquid that is being kept hot.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,861 and 4,160,152 illustrate devices in which a self-regulating heating unit is mounted in a base and a cup, especially designed to utilize heat from the base, is designed to fit the base. Such a base can be adapted to operate from a 12 volt battery in an automobile or truck. The present invention is directed to providing means for mounting the base in a vehicle and for inhibiting sloshing.